


You're Really Hot and I Could Use the Cash

by midnightskydan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Phil Lester, we'll see what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightskydan/pseuds/midnightskydan
Summary: "It gets a little lonely, though," Mr. Lester answered, giving Dan a glance, "Being a single 26 year old with certain...needs you know?" His eyes were on Dan, and Dan was blushing a bright red."Yes...one would imagine," the interviewer commented awkwardly, unaware of the moment the business man and the cameraman had just shared."What's this?" Mr. Lester inquired, eyebrow raised in amusement as he looked down at Dan's number."Cell number," Dan spoke, smirking. "I get a bit lonely as well." Dan gave him his best "innocent" pout.





	1. Mr. Lester Will See You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dan’s friend gets him a photography job with one of the biggest fashion lines around, and Dan finds himself face to face with the fashion line’s own, Phil Lester.

" _What're you gonna do Dan? Become a fucking prostitute? No. There is no way you're dropping out of university,"_ Dan's mother snapped over the phone.

Dan sighed exasperatedly, feeling stupid tears well up just at this conversation. He didn't give a shit about law or getting a degree, and another second in class for it was goin to kill him. He loved photography. Unfortunately, he couldn't very well make a living on that. Dan was just lost. He should do what everyone wanted him to, but he couldn't. He had no motivation to do it.

Or so he thought. For in that moment Dan's entire life was about to change.

"Yeah, sorry, hold on mum, I'm getting another call," Dan spoke, trying not to sound too choked up, and thankful for the conversation being cut short. He hung up on his mother and answered his friend.

"Trevor!" he greeted enthusiastically, wiping a tear from his cheek and smiling, glad to speak to someone who understood his ambitions.

" _Dan! Hey! I need you to get down here, right. Now. Remember that model shoot I was doing with the Lester clothing line?_ " Trevor asked quickly.

"Yeah..." Dan answered, smiling as he pulled on a jacket, rushing out of the cramped uni hall.

" _One of the photographers bailed and I recommended you, they said it'd be fine, and it'll pay great,"_ heoffered.

"Oh my god, dude thanks so much! I'll be right there!" Dan answered excitedly, racing to catch a cab. This would be a great opportunity to watch the hot guys modeling, Dan thought. Or...to practice his talent of photography, obviously.

Trevor was a friend from high school; they'd taken photography together. Trevor had ended up becoming a fairly successful photographer. He shot for magazines, clothing lines, and had a really popular instagram page. Dan had had no such luck with his photography passion, merely practicing not on the side of his parents' hopes and dreams for him.

The cabby pulled up to a very business-looking building. Dan walked in, not sure what to expect. Trevor texted him, directing Dan up to floor 14. He walked quickly, avoiding the gaze of all the suited business people. Dan felt awkward and out of place, as a 21-year-old college student wearing skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He was glad to stumble awkwardly into an empty elevator, so he had a moment to get his bearings.

Sadly, the elevator didn't remain empty for long, as a tall, handsome, suited, figure joined Dan's side a few floors up. He looked older than Dan, but not old. And he was  _extremely_  attractive. He must've seen how awkward and intimidated Dan looked, because he gave a reassuring smile.

Dan didn't miss it when the man's eyes hovered over his figure. He blushed a little, looking down. What the fuck? Was he imagining things?

"I've never seen you around before," the man spoke, his accent slightly more northern than Dan's own southern one.

Dan swallowed, trying at a smile. He didn't know why he was so nervous all of a sudden, but this man was just quite attractive and intimidating. "I—uh—I'm a sit-in photographer," Dan explained, surprised when his voice worked.

"Oh! You must be with the magazine. It appears you and I might see a lot of each other today then," he spoke, a glimmer in his eye.

"Wouldn't mind that," Dan mumbled, looking down, probably blushing. Something about this man just had Dan flustered like a stereotypical love-struck teenage girl

They got off the elevator at floor 14, and the man gave Dan another smile. Dan looked around the floor of hallways and doors, at a loss of where to go.

The handsome man seemed to notice the younger boy's confusion. "I think you're over here," he spoke with a smile, gesturing over where he was walking. "C'mon, I'll show you."

"Thanks," Dan breathed out, relieved that he wouldn't have to get hopelessly lost.

"No problem." The man smiled politely.

Dan followed as the man led him down corridors and into a large room with lights and complicated cameras.

"Here you are," the man spoke chirpily.

"Thanks again," Dan commented blushing as our eyes met briefly.

"No problem at all," he assured. "I'll see you around..." He paused, a silent request for Dan's name.

"Dan," Dan introduced.

"Well then, I'll see you around, Dan." With that he walked away and Dan nearly swooned. Did he just wink at Dan? No it had to have been his imagination.

"Dan!" Trevor greeted excitedly, spotting Dan and jogging up to him. "Dude, were you just with Mr. Lester? As in Phil Lester, the head of the company, Phil Lester?" he asked.

"Hmm? What? Was that that one guy?!" Dan realized, mind coming back into focus.

"Dark hair, pale, blue eyes, tall, ring a bell?"

"Oh my god," Dan realized. Phil Lester had smiled at Dan. Phil Lester had helped Dan.  _Phil Lester had been checking Dan out._

Dan didn't have much time to ponder it, however, as soon people were rushing about and ordering him to follow people in suits and bring an amazing complicated camera—which Dan really wanted to steal—and a tripod. Dan ended up in an office with an interviewer. He was meant to photograph the interview, apparently, for the magazine. He set up the camera.

It was like a movie when he turned around in his large desk chair, hands folded and legs crossed. Mr. Lester. Somehow knowing who he was made him even more attractive and all the more intimidating. Dan knew that he was blushing when Phil looked his way and smirked.

Dan snapped some photos and listened to Mr. Lester go on about his newest line of men's wear. He glanced Dan's way a few times, and Dan realized he was staring. Mr. Lester was so gorgeous; it was hard not to stare. At one point the interviewer asked a question that was something about what it was like to be one of the youngest millionaires and the head of one of the most popular British clothing lines.

Mr. Lester answered saying how brilliant it all was and how lucky he was that it worked out.

"It gets a little lonely, though." Mr. Lester added, giving Dan a glance, his curling into a smirk. "Being a single 26-year-old with certain...needs you know?" His eyes were on Dan, and Dan was blushing a bright red.

"Yes...one would imagine," the interviewer commented awkwardly, unaware of the moment the businessman and the young photographer had just shared.

The interview went on and Dan snapped a few more photos, probably getting way too into perfectly capturing every angle of the beautiful man's face. No picture he could take seemed to do him justice. He was gorgeous in an unconventional kind of way, which was even more appealing somehow.

The interview was over far too quickly for Dan's liking. He began to pack up the camera and things while the interviewer thanked Mr. Lester for his time and all. Dan went to walk off when Mr. Lester called softly, "Wait!"

The interviewer and Dan both turned back. Mr. Lester smirked. "Oh, I meant Dan, if you please," he specified, gesturing to the young man.

The interviewer sent Dan a strange look and he just smiled and shrugged. Dan walked back into the office. "Dan Howell, by the way," he informed.

"Phil Lester," Mr. Lester introduced, offering a hand.

Dan shook his hand. Phil seemed at a loss of what to say, even nervous, which was both adorable and comforting. Phil had obviously called Dan back for a reason, but now seemed unsure how to proceed.

With a sudden confidence boost, Dan pulled a pen out of a holder on Mr. Lester's desk and grabbed a convenient set of sticky notes (which had anime characters on them?), scrawling numbers onto it quickly. Dan smiled, pulling it off and sticking it to Mr. Lester's business suit's pocket.

"What's this?" Mr. Lester enquired, eyebrow raised in amusement as he pulled off the note and looked down at the boy's number.

"My number," Dan answered, smirking, "I get a bit lonely as well." He gave the man his best "innocent" pout, and with that he walked away, aware of Mr. Lester's eyes following him and moving down his back. Dan giggled childishly as he made his way out of the office to find Trevor and tell him all about his encounter with the 'oh-so-devilishly-handsome' Mr. Lester.

* * *

 

 _Hey there doll face_  
-PL

 _Hello Mr. Lester ;)_  
-DH

 _How'd you know it was me?_  
-PL

 _well i would've been concerned if it wasn't. i don't give my number to many perverts_.  
-DH

 _Does that make me special?_  
-PL

 _i suppose so ;p_  
-DH

Dan bit his lip, nerves fluttering in his stomach as he texted the man.  _Phil Lester_. The head of one of the most recognizable fashion lines in England. One of the most eligible bachelors in all of England as well. And he'd noticed  _Dan_. Dan who was a nobody.

And perhaps all it was was physical attraction, or maybe Phil just enjoyed making cute naive boys blush and swoon.

Whatever it was that was causing Phil to give Dan the light of day, Dan was going to soak up all the attention he could get from the man. Even if it was just sexting or talking once but being forgotten after a few days.

But as the conversation progressed, Dan had a strange feeling it would be neither of those options. Maybe it was wishful thinking. Probably.

But then Phil asked Dan if he'd like to go out the next day, and butterflies swirled in Dan's stomach. He felt like giggling as he agreed.

And maybe Phil Lester just wanted to hang out with someone who made him feel like a god, and swooned over him like he was the head of a boy band. But, if that was it, Dan knew he'd probably play right into Mr. Lester's hands.

Despite it all, Dan was terribly excited for his 'date' tomorrow, and was, in fact, swooning over the older man.

Dan fell asleep that night, not dreading school, not freaked out about his future, not beating himself up for procrastinating, but excited to see Mr. Lester tomorrow afternoon.

 


	2. Just a Casual Date, Nothing Weird

Dan smiled to himself as he once again ascended in the elevator to floor 14. He walked towards Mr. Lester's office, just in time to see a boy about his age leave. The boy looked kind of annoyed as he stormed off, and Dan was intrigued.

Dan decided to wait outside Phil's office until he was on his break. Their lunch date was scheduled for 1:30 and it was 1:25. For once in his life Dan was a few minutes early.

Phil noticed Dan walk up and Dan waved sheepishly. Phil motioned through the large windows of his office for Dan to enter. Dan walked through the doors and sat on the chair across from his desk as if he was here for a job or one of Phil's clients.

"So who was that I just saw leaving?" Dan questioned, casually then corrected himself, sitting up. This was Phil Lester, Dan. Don't make him uncomfortable with invasive questions! He scolded himself mentally. "I mean, I don't mean to intrude I just-"

Phil waved it off. "It's fine, I was just...interviewing him for a job that's all," he explained, "Unfortunately he wasn't what I was looking for."

"Hmm." That was why the kid had seemed so annoyed, Dan figured.

"So!" Phil asked, changing the subject, "Shall we?" He stood, offering his arm.

Dan grinned at the gesture, taking his arm.

"I know a great little place down on 5th," Phil told the boy, leading him out of his office.

He notified his secretary, Jessica (as the name tag read), that he'd be taking a long lunch. She looked to Dan and raised her eyebrows suggestively before telling Mr. Lester—er, Phil—that she'd notify the office. Dan blushed when she winked at him.

Phil walked Dan out to his car (quite a fancy one at that), opening the door like a gentleman. Dan smiled at him, sliding into the car. He slid in beside Dan, directing the driver to "the usual place."

Dan gazed out the window, in awe at the fact that he was on an actual date with Phil Lester.

"You know, I've been obsessed with your work for a while," Dan commented, thoughtlessly. He'd wanted to compliment Phil, though the word 'obsessed' might come on a bit strong.

Phil seemed flattered, however, replying with a humble, "Thank you, but it's not all that amazing."

"No, it is!" Dan insisted, surprised that Phil could possibly thing such a thing. "I always get judged for having an interest in fashion, as apparently it's not the most masculine interest. But I do love your stuff. It's all completely amazing, they should call you amazingphil." He realized he was rambling and cut himself off.

Phil smiled at the, admittedly, odd compliment.

"Oh and I don't mean to sound like I'm trying to suck up or something, I honestly do love you stuff, I just--" Dan spoke quickly. "Shit, I'm so awkward." He wished he was the kind of person who was always quiet when nervous rather than rambling and being weird, but he tended to be a mix of the two.

Phil sent the anxious boy a warm smile. "Don't worry, you're doing fine." He chuckled.

Dan's nerves eased a bit. The fact that he wasn't annoying Phil to death yet was a good sign.

They soon arrived at a nice coffee shop. Phil opened the door, helping Dan out of the car.

"You're cute when you blush," Phil commented, casually, holding Dan's hand as they walked into the cute little coffee shop.

"I'm not blushing!" Dan assured in a fake offended voice.

"Right, of course. You haven't blushed once since you met me at my office."

Dan couldn't help but to blush again as Phil looked over at him. "It's hard not to with you being so tall and attractive and gentalman-y," he argued.

"I apologize," Phil spoke, "I'll try to make it easier on you." He chuckled, leading Dan to a table in the back.

Dan sat down in front of Phil, across the booth. He looked around the small place, decorated with different shades of brown, with pieces of furniture scattered about. It gave off a very homey vibe.

"I like this place," Dan commented, smiling as he looked around, "It's cozy. Nice."

"I love small places like this. I suppose I've made it a habit to support them. When my mum started designing clothes, she was just working at a little tailor shop. She made it a point to support small businesses after her rise to success."

"So you inherited the business from your family then?" Dan asked trying to mask his intense interest in Phil's career as casual banter.

A server interrupted them, taking their orders. Dan just got a hot chocolate, not much for coffee himself as he was actually about 5 years old. Phil got himself a chocolate coffee drink.

"Yeah," he replied to Dan's earlier question, as their server walked off, "When I was a kid I'd come around to my mum's shop, I guess I showed quite a knack for design, so she passed it down to me," he told. "My brother was not so happy about that." Phil chuckled.

Dan chuckled as well. "You've come quite far with it, you must be proud."

"I am," he agreed, smiling. "But enough about me," he spoke quickly, "What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm studying law at university. Living in cramped uni halls. Cramming for exams. It's the dream life," Dan replied, chuckling a little.

Phil laughed lightly, as their drinks were set before them. "Well that's great do you like it?"

"Honestly, no," Dan replied, "I don't think I'm quite cut out for law, but my family would kill me if I dropped out."

Phil frowned. "Well what is it you want to do then?" he inquired, before politely mumbling a thank you to the server who had given them their drinks.

"I love photography and fashion," Dan admitted, "I mean I was so excited just to sit in on a model shoot the other day." He looked down, slightly embarrassed by this.

"Sounds like you've got the knack and the ambition," Phil observed, leaning back in his seat casually.

"Knack? Perhaps. Ambition? Questionable. I'm extremely lazy and horrible at sticking to ideas..." Dan spoke, not quite thinking his words through. He wasn't really showing this posh, upper-class, man that he was worth his time.

Phil chuckled at his words, however. "Doll face, you can do whatever you like."

Dan blushed at this. He rather enjoyed being called doll face. It was just so old fashioned and cute. But also extremely sexy.

They continued talking about life and their families. Dan brought up Muse and video games, surprised to learn that the great Mr. Lester was really just an adorable geek who played video games and had gone through an emo phase.

When it was time for Phil to get back to work, he and Dan drove back to the building together. Dan walked Phil up to his office's floor where he left Dan with nothing but a peck on the cheek and a promise to meet again. He did inform his driver to take Dan home, however.

Dan sighed dreamily like a teenage girl as he watched Mr. Lester walk off, back to work. Dan was already falling for the handsome older man. He couldn't help it.

Dan walked out of the building, ready to head home and text Phil. He was stopped in his tracks by the boy from earlier. The one he'd seen in Phil's office.

"Sorry, I just saw you with Phil just now. I just wanted to know if you got the job?" he asked curiously.

"What? Oh, no I wasn't here about a job," Dan replied.

The man's brow furrowed. "You sure?"

Dan nodded.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"...21."

The man bit his lip. "Damn, what he's going to do to you..." he mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Be careful falling for the boss," he warned, "You're a sex toy and that's it."

" _What_?"

The man chuckled. "Oh, he really hasn't told you yet! Don't worry mate, I'm sure he'll ask soon enough."

"...Ask what?" Dan asked hesitantly.

"For you to be his sugar baby," the man replied, as though it should have been obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut soon be patient children


	3. Fuck (In All Senses of the Word)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused as to how he wants to proceed in his somewhat relationship with Phil, Dan meets up with Mr. Lester again.

" _Hey_!" a cheery voice answered.

"Trevorrrr," Dan whined into the phone, "I need you to talk me out of something. You're responsible right?"

" _I am the mom friend, yes,_ " he agreed. " _What's your predicament_?"

"I'm dating a rich guy."

" _And that's a problem because_...?" he asked. " _Gurl since when was it a bad thing to get free meals_?"

" _Gurrrl_." Dan heard a voice mock in the background.

" _Shut up,"_ heheard Trevor answer, giggling.

"It's Mr. Lester," Dan admitted.

" _Oh my god_!"

"Yeah except...he's been trying to find a...like, sugar baby thing," Dan added awkwardly.

" _Oh my god_."

" _Wait, what_?" The voice in the background asked louder and Dan recognized it.

" _Mr. Lester wants to make him a sugar baby,"_ Trevor explained to the other voice.

"Wait, is that Jake? Dude hey!" Dan laughed. Jake was Trevor's current boyfriend, and he wasn't around much as he went to university outside Manchester.

Dan heard the phone being passed over to him. " _Hey. So listen mate, you still in law school_?"

"Yeah," Dan answered distastefully.

" _And you still hate it_?" Jake guessed.

"So much," Dan replied.

" _Then honestly, you like this guy right? Why not give him a shot? You can get out if things end up weird_."

Dan thought on that a second. "I was totally expecting Trev to tell me I was crazy, but wow."

" _Oh no, I think you're crazy,"_  Trevor assured, taking the phone back. " _This is a no-feeling just-sex kind of thing, is it not_?"

"Apparently."

" _Dan, you're the most emotional person I know, you are so going to fall for him,_ " Trevor warned.

"What? Am not!" Dan argued, voice going higher.

" _Come on, Dan, this is Mr. Lester. Have you seen him? You are going to fall so hard for him_."

"Pfft...nuh uh."

 _"I still say go_   _for it, mate,_ " Jake said.

"You know what, I'm going with Jake, thanks guys," Dan spoke quickly.

" _You're making a mistake but I support you_ ," Trevor called before Dan pressed the hang up button.

~•~•~

 _hey_  
-DH

Dan waited a moment for a reply, before he saw the bubbles which indicated Phil was typing.

 _What's up, love?_  
-PL

Dan tried not to blush at the nickname. It wasn't strange for people who hardly knew each other to call each other that in the Great country of England, but it still gave Dan a little bit of a fluttery feeling.

 _u free for lunch?_  
-DH

 _Give me a second..._  
-PL

 _Am now_.  
-PL

Dan giggled to himself.

 _see you then_  
-DH

 _Can't wait baby doll x_  
-PL

~•~•~

Dan wasn't worried until he was sat waiting/stalling in the lobby of Phil's building. He hadn't really thought until now why Phil hadn't brought up the sugar baby position. He was interviewing boys for it, why wouldn't he just offer Dan an interview right off the bat? If Phil wanted him to be a sugar baby why hadn't he asked outright? Dan couldn't bring it up because 1) it might sound terribly desperate and 2) he wasn't even supposed to know about it. So, since Phil hadn't brought it up, he probably didn't want Dan as his sugar baby...

What if he didn't want Dan at all? What if he was just taking Dan out for a laugh? He hadn't even kissed him, and Phil didn't seem the time to take things slow. He must not find Dan attractive. Maybe Dan was right about him just wanting someone to swoon over him.

"There you are, doll face," Phil's smooth voice broke into Dan's thoughts. He crouched in front of the boy, tilting his chin up to meet his eyes. "You alright, Dan?" he asked with a grin.

Damn his sweet and cute personality. Phil's brow furrowed and his grin began to fall as he read Dan's mood easily. Dan wasn't the best at hiding his emotions. Dan shrugged, looking in his concerned eyes with wide eyes of his own.

"What is it?" Phil asked, knowingly.

"Nothing," Dan assured, "I was just..lost in thought. So, uh, where're we going for lunch?"

Phil didn't seem convinced but he didn't question Dan further. He laced his fingers around Dan's and led him back up to his office, to Dan's amusement.

He had food sent up and they sat on his desk, small talking about the business and the hottest models they'd seen around here. (Dan was only the least bit intimidated by Phil personally knowing many extremely attractive men and women.) Dan was really enjoying getting to know Phil, though. He wasn't all the gentleman that every single woman in the area swooned over, though that was definitely a part of him. He was also a bit childish, which definitely showed that the grown up front he put on for the business didn't run too deep, and he actually was just a normal 26 year old guy. He turned into an adorable geek when he started talking about stuff he liked.

Dan enjoyed realizing that Phil was just a normal guy, who got excited about tv shows and wasn't all business.

Phil's gentleman, businessman, sex god, front was certainly appealing, though. Dan's heart did flips when Phil called him 'doll face' and Dan felt like he was in an old movie.

It was towards the end of their rather quiet lunch that Phil was finally able to get Dan to admit what was bothering him.

"Okay, okay, just...do you find me attractive?" Dan asked, leaning against the wall beside Phil's desk.

Phil smirked a little at this, seeming amused at the thought. He didn't reply, only standing and walking over to Dan. "You want a verbal answer to that?" he asked, closer now. Dan met his eyes, getting his first real good look at them.

Dan smirked a little at what he was implying. He glanced down at Phil's lip and back up Toni his eyes before he leaned in slightly, testing the waters. Phil grinned, pushing Dan back against the wall. He leaned forward pressing his lips against Dan's own. His right hand moved up to tangle in Dan's hair and tilted Dan's head to the side, deepening the kiss. Dan nearly moaned just at that, glad he'd managed to have some self control. Phil knew what he was doing.

Phil pulled back just to sweep his eyes over Dan's figure. "You're so sexy, baby," Phil mumbled, hands moving down Dan's back. "I could hardly keep my hands off you." He moved his lips to Dan's neck and Dan actually squealed.

"Good or no?" Phil murmured at the noise, pulling back.

"Good, good," Dan assured.

Phil chuckled. "So, sensitive here are we? This should be fun," he murmured, voice low and painfully erotic.

Mr. Lester continued kissing and sucking at that younger boy's neck, earning keens and gasps from him. "I have a not so professional proposition," Phil mumbled, nibbling on the skin of Dan's neck.

"Doing it against this wall?" Dan couldn't help but ask, blushing brightly.

"Dirty boy," Phil mumbled, corner of his mouth turning up before he bit down on Dan's neck. "Such a little slut."

Dan groaned as Phil rolled his hips forward. "Yes. Yes sir, I'm a slut," Dan breathed.

Phil chuckled, hands moving beneath Dan's t-shirt. "Sir? Nice. You're easy." He pulled Dan's t-shirt over his head. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Dan's left nipple, flicking it with his tongue.

"Fuck," Dan cursed, rolling his hips toward Phil.

"Mm, sensitive all over, are you?" Phil hummed before biting lightly down on Dan's nipple earning a sharp gasp.

"Alright, enough playing, baby. I want you on your knees," Phil ordered.

Dan felt himself blush. He'd never done anything like this before. He scrambled to comply, dropping to his knees and going to undo Phil's jeans.

"Alright baby, you tell me if you want to stop," he ordered sternly.

Dan sucked in a breath as he pulled Phil's zipper down and nodded at Phil. This was happening.

"You're my slut, you got that?" Phil growled as Dan slid his jeans and pants down, actually gasping when his length was revealed.

Fuck. Dan nodded. "Yours," he replied thoughtlessly, before taking Phil's cock into his mouth.

"You like that," Phil murmured. "Good," he said.

Dan licked around the head, sinking onto it a bit at a time. Phil seemed to be enjoying this, so he played off his reactions. Dan didn't want to admit that he'd never done this before, so he went off what he usually enjoyed himself.

Dan teased him, avoiding the head and reaching up to slightly fondle his balls as he sucked around the base. Phil groaned, staring to move slowly in Dan's mouth. Dan groaned in reply, blinking his eyes up at Phil, wanting him to fuck his throat.

"Such a good little fuck toy, Dan," Phil moaned, picking up the pace. "I'll use you like the fucking cockslut you are."

Dan moaned around him at this, letting his mouth fall slack as Phil fucked his throat.

"Close baby," Phil warned, twirling his fingers in Dan's hair.

Dan pulled back, mustering up as much courage as he could. "Fuck me, daddy?" Dan requested, quietly.

And all of a sudden Phil's hand was gripping Dan's hair as he pulled Dan up and pushed him against the wall again. "Good news baby," he spoke lowly, "You just said the magic words."

He attempted to kiss Dan's lips, as he kicked his jeans all the way off and hurrying to get Dan out of his. When Dan's pants were pushed down, reality set in. Oh shit. This was happening. This was how he was doing it? In an office building, with a man who wanted a live-in sex toy, on their second date? And he was so experienced too. Dan would pale in comparison.

"W-wait," Dan spoke biting his lip and reluctantly pushing Phil away by the shoulder.

Phil took his hands off Dan, moving back a little. "Oh. I'm sorry, love, what is it?" he asked gently, making the change from unbelievably sexy and dominant to gentle and concerned so fast Dan could hardly process it.

"I don't...I'm just...I can't...sorry," Dan stuttered out, pulling his clothes back on and stumbling out of the room, embarrassed.


	4. A Job Interview of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan sees Phil to talk about what happened their last time together, and Phil shows Dan how good his first time with a man can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm alive !! expect longer (and hopefully more frequent jksj) updates from here on !

 

 _Hey Dan, I just really wanted to apologize for the other day. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. But I was far too forward, for which I'm sorry. I really hope you're alright now. I didn't mean to come on so strong. If there's anything I could do to make it up to you, don't hesitate to ask._  
-PL

Dan read the text a few times. He felt awful for making Phil feel bad about this. He started to type out a reply assuring that it wasn't an issue and that he was really sweet and that Dan was fine, just a little hesitant. Instead, he decided he wanted to see Phil and talk to him face to face.

 _is it okay if we talk in person?_  
-DH

~•~•~

Dan took a deep breath before tapping on the door. Phil lived in a fancy penthouse and Dan was beyond intimidated.

Phil opened the door, smiling softly at Dan. "Hey," he greeted, motioning Dan in. Dan took a seat on a fancy looking, modern, couch. Phil, however, didn't look fancy. Dan had only seen him dressed to the nines in his company's finest suits, but today he wore a casual light blue t-shirt with a pocket on the chest, slim fitting black jeans with the ankles rolled up and white lace-up canvas shoes.

Phil sat beside him, and sighed. "Listen Dan, I am so sorry—"

Dan took a deep breath and cut him off, quietly. "No, god Phil, I'm sorry. I so wanted that, it's just..." Dan sighed. "Okay, the truth is I've never been with a guy before and I was really intimidated because you seemed to know exactly what you were doing and you're also like insanely hot," Dan admitted as quickly as he could, not meeting Phil's eyes.

He was a bit embarrassed. Despite having known his sexuality since he was 16 and having full accepted it, he was 21 and had never been with another guy before. He'd dated a girl until he was nineteen, and had a few experiences with other girls, but despite how much he liked boys, he'd never found himself in the situation to be with one sexually, save for a few times which he backed out of.

There was silence for a moment before Dan felt a finger beneath his chin. "Look at me," Phil mumbled softly, tilting Dan's chin up. "That's okay, love," he spoke, "And if you're worried, I promise you that in no way could any experience with you be a disappointment. And if you want, I can give you one hell of a first time."

Dan felt himself blush, smiling and looking down. "I...I'd like that."

Phil pressed a kiss to Dan's cheek, then his neck, across his jawline and finally to his lips. He took them softly and slowly, allowing Dan to drop his guard and relax into him. Dan's hands moved up to the side of Phil's neck as Dan moved his lips with Phil's, eyes closed. Phil pulled Dan closer by the hips, into his lap. Dan straddled his knees, moving his head to the side, allowing Phil's tongue entrance. Dan whimpered slightly, never wanting to break the kiss.

Phil smirked between Dan's lips, pulling him even closer by the small of his back. "So pretty," he mumbled, brushing Dan's hair from his face.

A soft whine came from Dan's lips as Phil attached his lips to Dan's neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. Dan panted and whined, biting his lip. Dan ground his hips into Phil's, trying to lose himself in the feeling rather than worry and over think. Dan leaned forward and kissed beneath his ear, nibbling gently on the shell.

"Fuck me?" Dan mumbled into his ear, knowing he was blushing bright red.

"If you insist baby," Phil murmured in reply.

Phil so badly wanted to dominate Dan. That's what he was doing back in his office the day before. He wanted to call Dan a slut and pin him down and torture him with the pleasure of it, fucking him hard. But Phil was being gentle, careful, trying not to scare him off, now. Phil needed to be sure Dan was comfortable before they could (if they would ever) move into more intense territory.

Dan pulled back, falling on his back on the couch and smirking. Phil moved over him, and fuck Phil looked so damn sexy. His hair fell into his face and his pink, oh-so-kissable, lips were drawn tight into a smirk. His brilliant blue eyes twinkled down at Dan, bearing into his own, and his pale skin was lightly covered in soft stubble that Dan really hoped he wouldn't shave for a little while. God he was the living embodiment of the words 'fuck me daddy.'

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, pulling him down for a soft kiss again. "I'm no vanilla virgin, you know," Dan breathed out, "I just haven't had much chance to experiment."

"Alright then baby." Phil chuckled. "You stick around and we can experiment all you want," he promised, kissing Dan's neck once more.

"You—ah—you want me to stick around?" Dan asked, blushing.

Phil frowned a little. He pressed one more kiss to Dan's neck before pulling back. "I could wait to ask, but it's probably better that I do now..."

Phil kissed Dan softly once more, concerned that after this proposition he might not be able to kiss him again at all.

"There's, uh, there's only one way you could really stick around, Dan. I'm afraid, I'm not, like, really looking for a boyfriend or anything like that, but as you heard me say the first day, it gets a bit lonely. I have a lot of extra cash, you're a college student—"

"Yes," Dan answered, interrupting the businessman.

"Excuse me?" Phil asked.

"I'll be your...'sugar baby,' and uh, sorry for interrupting you," Dan spoke, blushing a little.

"Apologizing. You'll learn fast." Phil smirked. "The job's yours just as soon as you explain to me how you know about it," he answered.

Dan explained his run in with Phil's reject much to Phil's embarrassment.

"So, you want that?" Phil asked to be certain.

Dan shrugged with a grin. "Well, you're really hot and I could use the cash so," he said.

Phil smiled, reaching to readjust his hair as he realized what they'd just entered into. "Alright well, if we're gonna do this, you'll have to trust me," Phil began, in a professional manner, reminding Dan that this was a job, not a relationship. "Rule number one, my most important rule, the safeword is mercy. Don't be afraid to use it, no matter the reason. No matter what we're doing. I need to know your limits. Okay?" Phil spoke gently.

Dan nodded, biting his lip. Phil was obviously very experienced, and Dan had never even been with a guy, he couldn't help but be a bit nervous. "Are there more rules?"

"The rest of the rules depend on how we start to work together, what your limits are, what you're into. We'll see." Phil could sense Dan's anxiety, so he kissed his cheek. "I'll ease you into it, doll. And no commitments until you're sure."

Dan sighed, relieved that Phil would start him simple.

"Do you want to start now, or shall I give you some time to get used to all this?" Phil asked, stroking Dan's arm.

Dan bit his lip. "Can you...can you fuck me now? And then we can talk about the rest?"

Phil smiled. "Alright, baby," he agreed, "But don't get used to getting everything you want in the bedroom," he warned in a murmur, before beginning to kiss at Dan's neck again.

Dan nearly shivered at that, wondering how kinky Phil actually was. How much new territory was there for Dan to explore? Dan was reminded of a bdsm quiz he took at 3am one night ironically and a bit out of sheer curiosity.

_I would give up all life as I know it to live the bdsm life of my dreams._

The options had been: very inaccurate, slightly inaccurate, neutral, slightly accurate, and very accurate.

Dan had put very accurate, a little too invested in the quiz at that point. But come on, the idea of leaving behind university to go live with some hot person who'd fuck his brains out? Win win. Was Dan about to agree to that very idea? Giving up life as he knew it to become a toy, a spoiled, well-paid, toy for this attractive man? This was probably some people's dream.

"Tell me if you need to stop or for me to slow down, yeah?" Phil murmured, hands moving beneath Dan's shirt. "You're too pretty to not have an amazing first time."

Dan blushed, and nodded.

"Pretty thing," Phil murmured. "Anything you know you like that you want to tell me?" Phil asked, kissing over Dan's neck.

Dan took in a breath as Phil bit down gently. "Other than—ah—having a, uh, neck thing?"

Phil chuckled, hands moving up beneath Dan's shirt to play with his nipples again. "Oh I'm aware," he murmured, as Dan eyes fell closed just at Phil's lips on his neck and his nipples between Phil's fingers. "And a nipple thing, I'd guess?"

Dan bit his tongue at the teasing, sure that he was meant to be showing Phil just how well he could submit and take orders, so Phil would want to kept him around to do so as a job.

"And," Phil continued, "If I remember correctly—" He nosed at the place where Dan's neck met his jaw. "You love a cock in your mouth, and you love to be my pretty little slut."

"Fuck," Dan breathed. "Love it when you talk," he informed.

Phil chuckled. "C'mon, doll," Phil said, pulling away. "Wanna get you into the bedroom, so I can really spread you out, find out what makes you tick," Phil murmured.

God how could one man's voice be so fucking sexy?

"Yes sir," he breathed, standing quickly.

Phil almost laughed at the enthusiasm. He motioned Dan to follow him. Phil was already getting ahead of himself, picturing just how willing Dan would be to try things. He was young and hormonal and desperate and Phil could picture him being the perfect little sub as well as a bit of a brat. He couldn't wait to see how Dan reacted to the simplest things. Remembered how sensitive to it all he'd been in Phil's office. God this boy was hot.

Phil led him to the guest bedroom. It was a simple layout. This wasn't usually a place for scenes, so Dan would be comfortable just to have a first time. The walls were light blue, the bedsheets and light duvet were grey. A lamp was on the bedside table to provide them with all the light they might need.

Phil pulled Dan against himself, kissing him on the lips again. His hands moved down Dan's hips, feeling him up. "Strip and lie down," Phil murmured, pulling back. "That alright?"

"Yeah," Dan replied, untying and kicking off his shoes, while Phil opened the bedside drawer to assure they had what they needed.

Phil put their things on the bedside table, turning to see Dan stripping of his t-shirt. Dan looked down shyly and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Pretty thing," Phil mentioned, pulling off his own t-shirt.

Dan glanced up, licking his lips as he looked over Phil. He looked back down when a smirking Phil caught his eye. He blushed, pushing his jeans down and kicking them off. He climbed onto the bed, deciding to leave the boxers for Phil to remove. Phil kicked off his own jeans and climbed on after Dan.

"Mm," Phil hummed, climbing over Dan, looking him over. "So much I could do to you, baby," he said.

Dan blushed beneath his gaze, very much wanting to take whatever Phil wanted to give him. He reached up to wrap his arms around Phil's neck and pull him further up Dan's body, pulling him down for a quick kiss.

"For someone who's never been with a guy, you seem pretty keen to get under one," Phil teased.

Dan bit his lip. "Yeah, well, maybe all the other guys I met weren't as fucking hot as you," he said quickly, moving up to kiss Phil again.

Phil smirked against his lips and pulled back. "Shame," he said, ducking his head to kiss at Dan's neck again, sucking and kissing.

Dan had always fantasized about being truly submissive during sex, being under the control of someone else, their words, their touches. Unfortunately, none of the girls he'd been with had exactly been dominatrixes. He'd always been a little hesitant to sub for a man though, if the explicit messages he'd received from strangers on the internet were an accurate portrayal of all so-called "doms."

But Phil. Phil was a gentleman, obviously understood consent (yeah, a low bar to set, but you'd be surprised), and was careful and communicative with Dan.

Dan was enjoying being touched and attended to this way. Not many girls had indulged in his neck thing, preferring for him to be the one giving all the attention. Dan hadn't realized how much he'd been missing.

Phil tangled a hand in Dan's hair, gently pulling his head to the side and kissing up against his jawline, nibbling slightly and admiring the slight red marks. He trailed open-mouthed kisses back down Dan's neck and to his collar, sucking and biting at the pale skin. Phil reached a hand up to roll a nipple between his fingers, watching Dan bite his lip. Dan was reveling in being manhandled and pleasured.

"S-so," Dan breathed, "Are we going all the way?"

Phil kissed his chest, squeezing his nipple a little harder and watching Dan pull his lip into his mouth to bite on. "If that's what you want, doll," Phil replied, bringing a hand down to move over Dan's thigh. Dan squirmed just at this.

"Yes, yes, please," he replied, possibly sounding far too desperate far too soon.

Phil didn't seem put off, smirking. "Alright, first time, right? So no rules, no kinks, just me and you. Just wanna get to know what makes you feel good, doll," Phil said.

Dan nodded, leaning his head back. He was doing this. Fuck, he was about to lose his virginity to someone who was basically one of England's hottest, richest, most eligible bachelor. Dan wondered what all those women who swooned over him would think of Phil if they saw him right now.

Dan smirked at that. He was the one that got Phil Lester. Out of all the people he might've interviewed for this job. Phil met Dan on an elevator and wanted  _him_. Talk about a confidence boost.

Phil trailed kisses further and further down, beginning to leave hickeys beneath his nipples on his chest. Dan allowed himself to sink into the moment, allowed his mind to drift away, to only think of the pleasure and the person who was giving it to him. Dan had to admit sex that was just  _sex_  was hot. As emotional as he admittedly was, he'd had many a one night stand in college. He loved the feeling of just  _sex_.

Phil reached his waistband, pulling his boxers down, finally getting a real, overall look at his new toy. Phil bit his lip, pulling the boxers all the way down, Dan kicking them off, and he tossed them aside. He sort of wanted to drag this out, pamper Dan a little. This was his first time after all.

So Phil went for Dan's thighs. He was eager to get his mouth on them and Dan twitched with a surprised noise as he did. Phil grinned. Dan's sensitivity really was precious. He sucked Dan's pale skin into his mouth, nibbling and licking over it, leaving darker and darker hickeys

"Christ, Phil," Dan breathed, head falling back.

"You're so easy, darling," Phil teased. "Love whatever I give you, don't you?"

Dan just moaned in reply, spreading his legs in invitation. Phil didn't refuse, adding to the collection of red and a few purplish marks. Finally, as Dan got more and more twitchy and his keens got a little more desperate, Phil moved to take Dan's cock between his lips. Dan moaned softly, leaning his head back again. Phil sunk further down, before pulling off entirely.

"Ready for me to stretch you, doll?" Phil asked with a bit of a grin, reaching down to feel up Dan's ass.

Dan grinned a little at the cheekiness of the action, nodding. "Yeah, um, yeah, but I...like, I didn't really prepare for this," he admitted awkwardly.

"Don't worry," Phil replied easily. "We'll talk about all that stuff later, for now it's fine," Phil assured, reaching for the bed stand and grabbing a pair of latex gloves and lube. "No one said gay sex was pretty," he joked.

Dan cringed, chuckling. Phil took the somewhat awkward moment in stride, going back to kissing at Dan's thighs, and reaching to put on one of the gloves. He pulled Dan's hips forward.

Phil opened the lube, applying a generous amount to his fingers and rubbing his fingers together to warm it, before he gently pressed a finger to Dan's hole.

He looked up at Dan. "Alright love, gonna finger you open for me," he breathed, and slowly pushed inside, allowing Dan to get used to it. Dan bit his lip, trying to remain relaxed. Phil seemed to note this need for him to relax as well, as soon enough his lips were back around Dan's cock.

Dan moaned as Phil sucked on the head of his cock, pushing his finger further inside and moving it to get Dan used to the feeling. He moved further down on Dan's cock as he wiggled his finger. Dan bit his lip, stifling hums and moans.

He pulled off for a second. "Gonna add another, stretch you out darling," Phil spoke, and Dan had to admit he liked that Phil was talking him through this. Not only was  it reassuring, but it was sexy as heel to hear him bluntly staring what he was going to do to Dan.

Phil went back down on Dan, flicking his tongue through Dan's slit. With that, he quickly eased in a second finger and began to really stretch Dan, pressing his tongue flat against Dan's cock and sinking down again as he did.

Then Phil crooked his fingers in just the right way and Dan whimpered, squirming. Phil pulled off of him and continued to massage the spot, Dan whining and throwing his head back. Phil chuckled. "Good boy," he breathed, before spreading his fingers to continue to stretch Dan. He kissed at Dan's stomach as he stretched him out, occasionally pressing his fingers back into that spot to hear Dan whine and whimper and see his pretty cock twitch.

Finally, Phil deemed Dan stretched enough for his cock. He pulled off the glove, throwing it away, before standing and stripping off his own boxers, kicking them aside. He pulled on a condom, as Dan tied to calm his breathing.

"Ready, doll?" Phil asked softly, climbing onto the bed and hoisting Dan's legs up around his waist

Dan glanced down. "Fuck. Yeah, please," he breathed, already too worked up.

Him lined himself up, slowly pushing into Dan. He moved over Dan, Dan's legs around his waist and arms moving to wrap around his neck as he moaned. Phil bit his lip to suppress his own groan.

"Fuck, Dan," Phil breathed, moving to kiss at Dan's neck again as he slowly bottomed out. "Okay?" Phil asked.

Dan whimpered, his  hands tugging at Phil's hair. "Fuck. Yeah," Dan admitted, surprised by the lack of pain. Phil had done a good job with the stretching. Dan shouldn't be surprised, he was practically a sex god. "Yeah, yeah. Move, please," Dan breathed.

Phil grinned against Dan's neck, before beginning to move inside of Dan, slowly picking up a pace. Dan held Phil's hair in a tight grip as Phil began to fuck into him. Dan wrapped his legs tighter around Phil, moving his hands down to dig his fingernails into Phil's back.

"Fuck, fuck," Dan whimpered as Phil steadily rocked into him.

"Good boy," Phil breathed, picking up the pace again and pushing himself up over Dan to take in Dan's blissed our expression. "Feel good?" he asked teasingly.

"Fuck. Yeah," Dan breathed. "Fuck." He laid his head back. "Faster," he requested.

"Already greedy for it, hm?" Phil teased, complying none the less and thrusting quicker and harder into Dan.

Dan was losing himself in the sensation of it all. Phil knew what he was doing, quickly adjusting so he hit Dan's prostate dead on with each thrust. He filled Dan up so good, and kissed Dan on the lips and jaw as he thrusted, allowing Dan to scratch at his back.

"Fuck, Phil," Dan moaned, pulling him in deeper with this legs.

Phil chuckled breathlessly and pushed deeper and harder into Dan. "God, Dan, you're so hot, so good for me," he breathed.

Dan moaned at this, feeling himself get close without even touching his own cock. Phil continued to rock his hips quickly agains into Dan, their hips meeting.

"Touch me, please?" Dan asked, flashing Phil wide, desperate, eyes.

"Mm, okay baby," Phil decided, reaching to stroke Dan as he fucked him harder and quicker, working them both into orgasm.

Dan whimpered and moaned, 'ah's getting more and more high pitched as he got closer. Finally he reached the edge. "Fuck!" he cried, toppling over it. "Phil, Phil, ahhh," he moaned, spilling over Phil's fist.

Phil leaned down to kiss him again, before he too cane to orgasm, spilling into the condom as he fucked Dan through it. He sighed, slowing his thrusts before stopping. He leaned down to kiss Dan on the lips once more before pulling out.

"Good?" Phil asked.

"Perfect," Dan breathed, collapsing against the pillows.

Phil chuckled, standing on wobbly legs to grab a few tissues and clean himself and Dan off.

"Mmm," Dan hummed, burrowing into the pillows. "Can I stay a while?" he slurred.

Phil chuckled. "Of course, love," he replied. "You can head home tonight and tomorrow we'll talk business, yeah?"

"Alrigh," Dan replied, eyes closing for now. If the job was going to be just as hot as or even hotter than this, Dan knew for a fact he was going to like it here.


End file.
